Salt in the Wound
Go to the Don't let escape. Chase after and protect Dodge the rockets and take out the Find a way out of the plant and protect Push forward. Stop the reaching Chase after Kenny's escaping. Get to the next Use the mounted gun to keep off your back. Go after Take out to avenge your father. }} Salt in the Wound is the final storyline mission given to Huang Lee by Wade Heston in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Overview Huang Lee and Wade Heston drive to the deal where it is said that Huang will find out who stole his father's sword. Once he arrives, he learns that his uncle, Wu Lee stole the sword and murdered his father. Kenny tries to explain, but Huang has none of it. Then LCPD, IAD and FIB agents show up, and Kenny, Huang and Wade are forced to make a hasty retreat. Huang chases Kenny through the desalination plant, killing many of his goons on the way, followed by a boat chase, pursuing Kenny and killing more goons. Upon reaching the shore, it becomes a car chase, until Kenny stops in front of Hsin Jaoming's penthouse, triggering a cutscene in a room with a fountain in the middle. Kenny reveals that the reason for him to kill his own brother, was because Hsin ordered him to take the sword from Huang's father, and in return, Kenny would become the next head of the Triad. Kenny knew that by doing that he would probably still lose the position to Hsin's son, Chan. So, instead of that, he killed his brother, stole the sword and later became a fed rat and had Chan and Zhou be murdered by Huang using false files in the FIB mainframe, so he could be the only one in line to be the next Triad boss. Hsin demands the Yu Jian back, and Kenny responds by stabbing him. Huang challenges Kenny, and they fight. Once Wu Lee is killed, the LCPD arrive and threaten to arrest everyone. Heston yells at them that this was his bust, and to arrest everyone except Huang. Hsin was arrested and sentenced for an unknown period of time and Huang is desolated for everything that happened. Walkthrough Drive to the meet with Heston. Arriving at the location, Huang discovers Kenny's conspiracy and the authorities show up. A shootout ensues between the authorities and Wu's goons. They are easy to kill, though it is not required to be involved in it. Chase Kenny through the industrial park but Kenny is not leaving until the player does. The goons are armed with assault rifles, kill them and grab the health and armor nearby. Don't rush too quick, and only grab the health and armor if necessary. Soon after, a goon with a rocket launcher will appear. Take cover, and if the player is equipped with a rocket launcher, it is easiest to blast him with it, or the player can use the walls to gain cover and finish him up with a molotov cocktail. At the end, Wu Lee jumps into a boat, so Wade steals a Cruiser with Huang riding shotgun armed with a minigun. Chase him through the waters, killing several of his goons. They will soon reach land where Kenny grabs a car and speeds off. Do the same. Make sure to stick with him - he goes fast. Actually, not to hurry, average to up speed will do the job, and both cars are the same. But beware the four-star wanted level, do drive-bys to the cops around or they might blast the player's car. Also beware the NOOSE Enforcers, they crash into the vehicle, lowering the player's speed drastically, making way for cops who may arrest Huang. Kenny finally stops at Hsin Jaoming's house where Huang enters his home to a very angry Wu Lee blaming Hsin for this. Hsin denies it, and demands for the Yu Jian. Kenny responds, "You want it? HERE!" and stabs Hsin with the sword. He then addresses his nephew and Huang is determined to see the end of the man who killed his father - even if it is his own uncle. Wu will then attempt to kill Huang, still with the sword. When Kenny is dead, the LCPD and FIB show up again to arrest everyone, thankfully Wade Heston steps in and says that this was his bust (multiple times due to law enforcement agencies arriving one by one), and to arrest everyone, except Huang. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Drive to the meeting place. *Don't let Kenny escape. *Chase after Kenny and protect Heston. *Dodge the rockets and take out the guard. *Find a way out of the plant and protect Heston. *Check on Heston. *Stop the guards from reaching Heston. *Chase after Kenny. *Kenny's escaping. Get to the next jetty. *Use the mounted gun to keep Kenny's guards off your back. *Go after Kenny. *Take out Kenny to avenge your father. Bugs and Glitches * Sometimes if Huang dies during the mission, it will not be failed and players may die as many times as they want, and the mission does not fail. However, since the entrance cannot be vaulted over and now they do not open, Huang is unable to enter the desalination plant and proceed the mission. Mission Replay Description "Kenny was behind everything: all so he could take over the Triads in Liberty City. Though, it was Hsin's prompting that pushed him into it. It's over now ... I think I won ... it just feels like I lost - and I still didn't get laid. This city sucks." Video Walkthroughs Gallery IMG 1688.PNG|Salt in the Wound Walkthrough SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Heston sends an e-mail to Huang, which says that Chan and Zhou weren't rats. His FIB contact gave them a fake file and he was working for the Wonsu boss all along. Heston asks him to meet him at the Municipal Pool in Dukes. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at the Municipal Pool. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Huang tells Heston that he thought he was retiring. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Heston says he can't retire without landing one good bust. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Heston says his lying FIB contact is meeting up with the real Wonsu boss at the Charge Island desalinization plant. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Huang drives to the deal where it is said that Huang will find out who stole his father's sword. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Arriving at the desalinization plant. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Once he arrives, he learns that his uncle, Wu Lee stole the sword and murdered his father. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Kenny tries to explain... SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS9.jpg|...but Huang has none of it. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Heston tries to arrest him. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Then LCPD, IAD and FIB agents show up. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS14.jpg|And Kenny, Huang and Wade are forced to make a hasty retreat. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Huang chases Kenny through the desalination plant. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Killing Kenny's goons. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Protecting Heston while chasing after Kenny and killing his goons. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Killing more goons while Heston tries to open the gate. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS19.jpg|Heston manages to open the gate. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS20.jpg|Kenny is escaping by boat. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS21.jpg|Heston and Huang finds a boat in the jetty. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS22.jpg|Pursuing Kenny while killing more goons. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS23.jpg|Reaching the shore. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS24.jpg|Kenny steals a car. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS25.jpg|Chasing after Kenny. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS26.jpg|Kenny stops in front of Hsin Jaoming's penthouse and Huang goes inside to confront him. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS27.jpg|Kenny reveals that the reason for him to kill his own brother, was because Hsin ordered him to take the sword from Huang's father... SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS28.jpg|...and in return, Kenny would become the next head of the Triad. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS29.jpg|After a brief conversation, Hsin demands the Yu Jian back, and Kenny responds by stabbing him. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS30.jpg|Hsin aks Huang to kill Kenny and save him. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS31.jpg|Kenny tries to kill Huang with the Yu Jian, however he is killed by Huang. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS32.jpg|Hsin asks if Huang wants to be the new Triad boss. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS33.jpg|The LCPD and FIB show up again to arrest everyone. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS34.jpg|Thankfully Wade Heston steps in and says that this was his bust. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS35.jpg|Heston tells them to arrest everyone except Huang. SaltInTheWound-GTACW-SS36.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *The boat chase in this mission resembles that of The Sicilian Gambit from Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, as the player utilizes a minigun and faces a large number of gunmen. Both chases are also part of the final mission of their respective game. *This is the only instance in the series where the antagonist is formally introduced in the final mission. *In the mission replay, it's significantly harder because only an Assault Rifle and a Micro SMG is provided. *Despite the mission replay icon showing Huang with a Minigun and Kenny with a Pistol, in-game, Huang does not carry the gun once he and Heston left the ship, and Kenny only has the Sword. *Despite the cutscene showing a I.A.D officer with a shotgun, when the cutscene ends, the officer is shown with a pistol. Navigation }} de:Salt in the Wound es:Salt in the Wound pl:Salt in the Wound ru:Salt in the Wound Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:End Missions